When The Nightmare Comes True
by Thin-K
Summary: Takes place at the end of the phantom menace. Namely during the battle of QuiGon and ObiWan against Darth Maul. What are their thoughts during the fight? What if one of them already knew the outcome? ObiWanQuiGon. Slight yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, my very first try to write a Star Wars fanfiction... I hope you enjoy it!

**When the Nightmare comes true**

**By: K**

Chapter one

Qui-Gon's POV

So it happens… The nightmare was real. I gasp for breath. My eyes wide open. I can't believe it… He actually got me…

I can't see _him_. However, I know what is going to happen.

Far in the distance I can hear his yell… I know the pulsing electron gate will soon let him pass.

My knees buckle beneath me. Not able to carry the weight of my soon to be lifeless body.

The familiar crackle of lightsabers crashing against each other… They are fighting. And I can do nothing. Just lying here. Just… dying…

I groan softly. This wouldn't have happened if we weren't split up. If _he_ was by my side… Or perhaps he couldn't have hit me if I was more concentrated on the battle instead of being elsewhere with my thoughts. After all these years of fighting and being a Jedi Master, one would say you've learned your lesson not…? I don't know why I was so distracted. Was it the threatening presence of the nightmare? Was it something else? I don't know. And I guess I will never find out now…

Why is it so silent all of a sudden? Not one sound that indicates there is a battle going on. Is it finished? Is _he_ dead? Or is it me…? Is it me dying for real that makes me deaf for everything that happens around me?

No, I'm not yet passing away. I can't be… And he can't be dead, because…

The end of the nightmare is so visible before my closed eyes. How I wished I could change what is about to happen…

Suddenly, yet I expected it, I can feel him reach out with the Force to my lightsaber. The battle is nearly over. It is almost time for me to go. To leave _him_ behind. It's my only regret in life. That I haven't told him… And that I am not going to either.

"Master! Master!"

I open my eyes. Looking in the worried face of my Padawan. His blue grey eyes bore into mine. There is so much to read in these orbs.

"It is too late… It's…"

I can see him shake his head furiously. His Apprentice braid flying around.

"No!"

I try to smile. I want nothing more than to reassure him. Take him in my arms and tell him everything is going to be all right…

With practically my last strength I reach up one hand. Gently touching his cheek. A light caress. Nothing more. But how I want to tell him. Yet even now, in my very last minutes, I still can't. The only thing I can do, or at least try to do, is show him… And even that… Will he understand? Will he catch the meaning behind the touch? Will he figure out the emotions that are clearly visible in my blue eyes?

"Obi-Wan, promise me… Promise me you will train the boy…"

Even though I try to show him how much I care. No, care is too small a word to describe my affection for him… I love him. Always have and always will. No one can ever take over his place in my heart. No one. Even though the only thing, the only one I can speak of now is the boy… Ani. Will he understand that it is my way to make sure he has a goal in life? To make sure he won't close of his feelings. Will he ever understand?

"Yes Master…"

I can hear he's choking back tears. Yet I know, I feel that he understands. Everything…

"He is the Chosen One… He will bring Balance… Train him."

He nods once more. Assuring me that he will take care of the kid. Assuring me that he'll stay.

My hand still on his face. He leans his head a bit more closer towards mine.

It is the last thing I notice as I draw out my last breath. My hand limply falling down.

However, I know from the nightmare that he'll hold my still body close to him. Cradling me while quietly weeping …

&TBC&

AN: Well, be so kind as to leave a review please... I'd love to know what you guys think of it... The New Year has just started... Make me a very happy girl by leaving some reviews... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Obi-Wan's POV 

Damn it! Once again… Not fast enough…

I curse inwardly as the last pulsing electron gate closes right before my nose. A couple of seconds more and I would have been through it. A couple of seconds and I would be fighting at his side. It's my place over there. Next to him… That is where I belong…

Yet all I can do now is waiting. And it is driving me crazy.

_Patience is one of the Jedi's greatest strengths._

I grin. How often haven't I heard that lesson? I've never been one for patience… I'm still not.

My lightsaber ready. My hand lets it make circles in the air. The familiar sizzling calms me.

My eyes widen when they see the Sith hit my Master.

"Nooooo…!"

I can't believe it… This is impossible. This can't be happening. My Master is stronger, way stronger than that creature.

His knees buckle and he falls limply forwards. Is he dead already? No, please, don't let him be dead…

I reach out towards him through our bond and I feel relieve wash over me. He's still there. But then the worry hits me. He's dying. And if he doesn't fight, it won't take long…

Fight Master… You have to. Wait for me…Please… 

I don't know if he has heard my pleading tone. I don't know whether he heard me at all. I certainly hope he has.

The Sith is still walking back and forwards before the wall that separates us.

Taking a deep breath, I will myself to calm down. Fighting while being guided by my emotions will certainly not lead me towards victory.

Gripping my lightsaber tighter in my hand I glare at him. I know a Jedi is not allowed to be angry, to hate, but this being will be the reason I lose the one thing I hold dearer than even life itself…

And then, finally, the gate before me opens and I run out. Lightsabers meet with the familiar crackling that I know so well. The sound I've grown so used to… After all the training in the Temple. The training with my friends, with my Master… No, don't think of that now. It will only distract me.

We've reached the heat of the battle. I don't know what it is that makes me fight like this, but I know one thing for sure. I've never fought so well before. Perhaps it is the thought of him dying…

The moment that the thought of my Master dying crosses my mind, I curse myself. My attention has lessened for one miserable second, yet my adversary has noticed it. Using the moment to knock me backwards. I fall down the melting pit. Because of my reflexes, or the Force, I don't know, I'm able to grab a nozzle on the side of the pit. I groan softly when my fall is interrupted briskly.

Looking up my eyes meet yellow ones. Cold orbs. Without any emotion, except for the hate and the will to kill.

A cruel grin crosses his lips when he spots my lightsaber on the ground before his feet.

And helplessly I see it fall down the endless shaft.

Unarmed and hanging there… It's not looking good for me…

He crashes his lightsaber against the opening of the pit I'm hanging in. luckily for me, his killing blows can't reach me, although some sparks are falling down.

No! Come on Obi-Wan. Get a grip on yourself! You're helping nobody by just keeping on hanging here. Not yourself, nor your Master!

I grind my teeth. It's true. I have to do something. But what? Without my lightsaber I'm as good as lost against him… anyway, staying here certainly isn't an option if I want to try and … Master!

Reaching out to him I can feel he's soon going to pass away. No! There is still so much I need to tell him. I need to… say to him…

Looking aside to where his almost lifeless body is lying, my eyes catch his lightsaber.

Shifting my weight just a little, I summon the Force to my will. In one quick movement I pull myself up. The Force giving me the strength and speed to jump over the Sith. At the same time I call my Master's weapon to my hand. Activating it the moment the cold steel touches my skin. Hitting my adversary while I still turn around in the air.

I land graciously and without a sound behind him. His eyes are wide open. Shocked. His mouth screams silently. Stumbling backwards he falls down the endless shaft I just left.

Without wasting anymore time, I rush to his side.

"Master! Master!"

His eyes open. I know my face and orbs are all showing my worry.

"It's too late… It's…"

I shake my head furiously. Don't say that… I don't want to hear it out loud. It makes it so real. And I don't want it to come true…

"No!"

Your attempt to smile fails miserable and I hold you close to me.

You grimace and I can see it requires a lot of your strength to reach up your hand. Gentle fingers trace my cheek. His hand on my face. The slightest of touches… Like a lover's caress. Inwardly I gasp. Can it be…?

His blue eyes bore into my own blue-grey ones. No shields. I can see every emotion so very clearly. Fear. Regret. Pride. Love… It's all there. As it is in my own orbs.

"Obi-Wan, promise me… Promise me you will train the boy…"

It hurts. Even now, in his final moments, he still talks about the kid. But then his true intentions hit me through our bond. Like a waterfall. My eyes widen just a little. Almost unnoticeable.

How… My heart clenches… You only talk about him to make sure I'll hold on to life… It's your own unique way to protect me. To keep on protecting me. It's your own strange way to show me just how much you care for me. How much you… love… me. I can't believe it. How long have we felt the same without knowing, without noticing it of each other…?

"Yes Master…"

I'm choking back my tears. My eyes showing him I understand. All he wanted to say. All he tried to show. I understand.

"He is the Chosen One… He will bring Balance… Train him."

Nodding once more, I know he gets the hidden meaning.

Your hand is still on my cheek. The feeling is burning me. Burning like a raging fire.

Slowly I lean a bit closer towards you. Tears welling up in my eyes. I don't want to lose you… Please, don't leave me…

A last shuddering breath, your hand falling limply to your side.

I close my eyes shut, forcing the tears back. Without any success. I feel a tear slowly roll down.

Quietly weeping I cradle your body closer to mine.

I know I promised to move on, and I'll keep it. For the moment however, I really don't have the strength to do it…

Yet the pain will slowly go away. My love for you however, never will…

&The End.&

AN: well, please, tell me what you think of it.


End file.
